Quand une chasse tourne à la beuverie
by Effexor
Summary: Spéciale dédicace : comme m'a demandé de le faire une certaine revieweuse, saralita, voici un petit OS sur une petite expérience et une Bella qui en fait les frais... Curieux ? All Vampires !


**Et voilà mon petit OS à la demande de saralita ; je le dédicace donc à cette jeune fille et à ses folles amies ( dont une certaine Rose-marie qui semble avoir des tas d'idées follâsses) . Voici donc mon petit cadeau pour vous ^^ (et pourtant, c'est mon anniversaire à moi aujourd'hui !!! Où va le monde j'vous le demande ! Lol)**

**

* * *

QUAND UNE CHASSE TOURNE A LA BEUVERIE**

Ç'avait encore été une des PUTAINS d'idées d'Emmett.

Et, bien sûr, c'est ENCORE Bella qui avait été la plus atteinte.

Quoique nous, on était assez cuits pour rentrer dans le trip.

On était même pas mal cuits.

Mais alors, Bella, elle l'était COM-PLE-TE-MENT.

Jamais vu ça.

Je vous raconte ?

.

Ça a commencé, donc, par cette brillante idée d'Emmett, qui venait de découvrir une source où s'abreuvait une partie des animaux de la forêt. Jusque là, rien d'extraordinaire. Sauf que Monsieur avait trouvé brillant comme idée d'aller chercher quelques bouteilles d'alcool (non, je rectifie, un camion ENTIER de bouteilles d'alcool) au Mexique. Je ne veux même pas savoir combien ça lui a coûté.

Les vampires ne peuvent pas boire d'alcool ; du moins, ça ne nous ferait pas grand-chose. Mais ce qu'on ne savait pas c'est si un vampire pouvait se bourrer. Comment en arriver là si on ne peut pas boire d'alcool, me direz-vous ? Simple. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, je la refais en plus court : Emmett - source où s'abreuvent animaux - beaucoup, BEAUCOUP d'alcool.

Vous avez compris ce que je veux dire ? Oui, Emmett a vidé une cargaison entière d'alcool dans une source. Les animaux ont bu ; et nous, on a bu les animaux. Je précise : on n'était pas au courant de l'idée d'Emmett. Bien sûr, on a senti qu'il y avait un goût différent de d'habitude. Bien sûr, on aurait pu s'arrêter quand on a commencé à se sentir un peu joyeux, un peu à l'Ouest.

Mais non, on a continué.

Puis on est rentrés, complètement pétés. Moi, Edward, aussi bien que les autres : Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett bien entendu, et surtout Bella. Bella qui supporte mal l'alcool ; d'ailleurs, c'est les blagues d'Emmett qu'elle supporte mal d'une façon plus générale.

Emmett est rentré, il a mis sa musique de merde, mais pour une fois, cette musique ne m'a pas dérangé. Comme quoi, cette musique peut être supportable des fois ; quand on est bourrés quoi. On s'est tous mis à danser ; ça a vite viré à l'orgie. Alice qui chauffait Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett qui se chauffaient mutuellement…

Et puis il y eu cette chanson.

_You can leave your hat on_, Joe Cocker

Bien sûr que vous connaissez ! Qui ne connaît pas ?

Les premières notes ont résonné.

_Baby take off your coat_

_Real slow_

Rose, Alice et Bella étaient comme des folles. Elles se mirent à danser sensuellement.

_Take off your shoes_

_I'll take off your shoes_

Bella jeta ses chaussures dans un éclat de rire.

Et Emmett eut une nouvelle bonne idée en la voyant faire.

- Même pas cap de faire un strip-tease Bells !

Nous nous sommes tous tus, et tournés vers Bella ; celle-ci, portée par l'alcool, l'a fixé dans les yeux, puis s'est approchée de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, chantonnant un peu les paroles qui continuaient à défiler.

- C'est un défi Emmy'Em ? A-t-elle fait d'une voix suave en passant les bras autour de son cou et en se rapprochant de lui.

On a commencé à ricaner et applaudir -Oui, Bella n'était pas la seule à être cuite. Emmett ne s'est pas démonté -ou presque-, et a défié Bella. Celle-ci a éclaté de rire et s'est dirigée vers la chaîne, mettant une autre chanson.

- Ok chéri, ouvre grand tes yeux, a-t-elle fait alors que les premières notes résonnaient.

_Sexual Healing_, Marvin Gaye. Bon choix. On s'est tous mis à chanter, sauf Bella.

.

_Ooh, baby let's get down tonight (Oh, chérie, sortons ce soir)_

_Baby I'm hot just like an oven (Chérie je suis chaud comme un four)_

_I need some lovin' (J'ai besoin d'amour)_

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer (Et chérie, je ne peux pas supporter ça plus longtemps)_

_It's getting stronger and stronger (ça devient de plus en plus fort)_

_And when I get that feeling (et quand je suis dans cet état)_

_I want Sexual Healing (je veux un remède sexuel)_

_._

Bella a commencé à se trémousser avec un regard de braise ; son chemisier a glissé de ses épaules, elle s'en est débarrassé avec un soupir gourmand.

.

_Sexual Healing, baby (un remède sexuel, chérie)_

_Makes me feel so fine (me fait sentir si bien)_

_Helps to relieve my mind (aide à soulager mon esprit)_

_Sexual Healing baby, is good for me (un remède sexuel, chérie, est bon pour moi)_

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me (un remède sexuel est quelque chose qui est bon pour moi)_

_._

Bella continuait à se mouvoir au rythme de la chanson ; Dieu, j'avais chaud à cet instant précis. Vraiment chaud.

.

_Whenever blue tear drops are falling (chaque fois que des gouttes de larmes bleues tombent)_

_And my emotional stability is leaving me (et que ma stabilité émotionnelle me quitte)_

_There is something I can do (il y a quelque chose que je peux faire)_

_I can get on the telephone and call you my baby, and (je peux prendre le téléphone et t'appeler ma chérie, et)_

_Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me (Ma douce je sais que tu seras là pour me soulager)_

_The love you give to me will free me (l'amour que tu me donnes me libèrera)_

_if you don't know the things you're dealing (si tu ne connais pas les choses que tu abordes)_

_I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing (je peux te dire, chérie, que c'est un remède sexuel)_

.

Bella a continué son strip-tease ; d'un mouvement des hanches essoufflant, elle s'est débarrassée de son short, se léchant les lèvres ; elle était désormais en petit top et culotte. J'étais maintenant carrément excité, et battais des mains en rythme avec la musique, comme les autres. Rose et Alice s'étaient remises à danser face à leurs compagnons ; Bella me faisait un strip-tease particulier.

.

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight (Lève toi, lève toi, lève toi, lève toi, faisons l'amour ce soir)_

_Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cos you do it right (Réveille toi, réveille toi, réveille toi, parce que tu le fais si bien)_

_Baby I got sick this morning (Chérie j'étais malade ce matin)_

_A sea was storming inside of me (Une mer se déchaînait en moi)_

_Baby I think I'm capsizing (chérie je crois que je suis en train de chavirer)_

_The waves are rising and rising (les vagues grossissent et grossissent)_

_And when I get that feeling (et quand je suis dans cet état)_

_I want Sexual Healing (je veux un remède sexuel)_

.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud, je ne m'occupais plus des autres ; juste Bella, qui retirait lentement son top en se mouvant sensuellement, ne me lâchant pas des yeux, et chantonnant avec Marvin Gaye.

Lorsque le top tomba, je n'en pus plus. J'attrapai Bella, et l'emmenai dans notre chambre.

.

_Sexual Healing is good for me (un remède sexuel est bon pour moi)_

_Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush (me fait sentir si bien, c'est tellement urgent)_

_Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us (aide à soulager l'esprit, et c'est bon pour nous)_

_Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me (un remède sexuel, chérie, est bon pour moi)_

_Sexual Healing is something that's good for me (un remède sexuel est quelque chose qui est bon pour moi)_

_And it's good for me and it's good to me (et c'est bon pour moi et c'est bon pour moi)_

.

Oh, oui, là, j'en avais besoin d'un remède sexuel. Et il n'y en avait qu'un qui était capable d'éteindre le feu qui brûlait en moi à cet instant ; et ce remède était à moitié nu et me regardait avec un air qui devait être responsable d'une partie du réchauffement climatique.

Je me jetais sur elle, affamé. Au loin, les dernières notes de musique accompagnèrent notre danse.

.

_My baby ohhh (Ma chérie oh)_

_Come take control, just grab a hold (Viens prendre le contrôle, agrippes-toi juste)_

_Of my body and mind (à mon corps et à mon esprit)_

_soon we'll be making it (bientôt nous allons le faire)_

_Honey, oh we're feeling fine (Ma douce, oh nous nous sentons bien)_

_You're my medicine open up and let me in (tu es mon médicament, ouvres-toi et laisse-moi rentrer)_

_Darling, you're so great (Chérie, tu es si géniale)_

_I can't wait for you to operate (Je ne peux pas attendre pour agir)_

_Get up get up get up get up (lève-toi lève-toi lève-toi)_

_let´s make love tonight (faisons l'amour cette nuit)_

_wake up wake up wake up wake up (réveille-toi réveille-toi réveille-toi)_

_cause you do it right (car tu le fais si bien)_

.

Le lendemain, nous émergeâmes dans un drôle d'état. Nous ne pouvions pas dormir, certes, étant donné notre nature, mais visiblement nous n'en étions pas loin la nuit dernière.

Bella et moi nous regardâmes, cherchant à nous souvenir de la veille ; puis nous nous rappelâmes.

Nous nous figeâmes.

- EMMETT ! Se mit à gueuler Bella. TOI ET TES IDEES A LA CON ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

Ça, c'était seulement si ce n'était pas moi qui le faisait avant…

**

* * *

P.S : Oui je sais ce n'est pas trop la manière de parler d'Edward d'ordinaire... Mais n'oublions pas qu'il a (peut-être) la gueule de bois (c'est possible vous croyez ?) et SURTOUT qu'il est TRES en colère... ;-D**

**Vous avez aimé ???**


End file.
